All The Little Things
by Heddwig
Summary: Eating chips, with the promise of forever, the Doctor notes his favourite things about Rose Tyler.


I'm American so if you spot anything that seems out of place, please let me know.

**I do not own DW nor am I affiliated with it. I am not seeking to make profit from this, this merely is just me writing for the benefit of me and others. No infringement meant at all.**

* * *

She beamed up at him, tongue caught between her teeth in a way that would soon become his favourite grin, as she swiftly took the last chip-_his chip_-out from his hand and stuck the salty snack into her own mouth. Oh, he didn't mind...a part of him was too busy being lovestruck, willing to do anything to get her to smile in that way, while another part of him tried to suppress those feelings. He knew not to get attached as his companions must always leave him sooner or later, he'd always end up alone regardless but this pink and yellow human that sat beside him somehow restored blind hope.

Maybe there would be a forever like she promised, perhaps. He'd very much like that, and he lets his mind wander at that-thinking of all of the possibilities of eternal happiness forever could bring to him from this stupid ape at his side. Marriage and children! Two things he had been very distant from for too many centuries.

"Oi!" He catches himself stating, not quite as shocked as he would have been, and looks down at the container where their chips once were; but still very much the madly serious alien he ought be. "You owe me, Rose Tyler." A slight smile stretches onto his face, unsteady at first because for a split second he was afraid that little smile would reveal everything he had just thought. But it doesn't, she's not telepathic.

(At least, not yet)

"Yeah? I owe you a favor now do I?" Rose quirks up a lovely eyebrow, one which the Doctor wanted to trace over with the pad of his thumb, as he mocked her teasing facial expression.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, you do." The Doctor was really beginning to like hearing her say the word '_yeah_' and one of his newer favourites is '_forever_'; the way her mouth formed around the two words were enough to drive him into unimaginable insanity. She promised forever and when he had asked, as confirmation or rather his sly way of flirting with her, she nodded with a simple '_yeah_' to assure him of her confidence. Yet of course, she didn't know.

None of his companions really knew the consequences of travelling with him, and they never let him forget, until he had to leave them behind in some way whether that be by death, memory loss, or leaving them in the past. As it should be.

But her vow made his hearts swell, made him want to have hope that just maybe, _just maybe_, he could have just this one.

"Well, go on then, what sorta favor?" Rose nudges him with her elbow, bringing him back to reality. Back to pending misery. She sounded eager, anticipating the challenge that she'd so readily accept, and her naivety...it was bloody frustrating but he paid no mind.

"I want you to buy me a basket of chips is what I want you to do." The Doctor tilts his head down toward the direction where a grease-stained basket is perched between them, acting as the only boundary of keeping them from sitting any closer.

"All right then," Rose bounds up, wiping her hands on her jeans really quickly before extending her hand toward the Doctor...waiting for him to intertwine their fingers once more. When he doesn't, Rose hesitantly lowers her arm to rest back at her side as she stares at him questionably. What had got into him all of a sudden? If anything, he sours quite quickly and whenever she asks, he never offers an explanation and only just shrugs it off. Quite frustrating, really. She, Rose Tyler, wanted to help...helping those around her, simply from compassion, seemed to always reassure her that despite her-at least to her-lack of intelligence, she is good for something.

The Doctor sees her arm drop and he stands up at once, takes hold of her hand.

"But first," he starts and lowers his voice considerably, "I want you to tell me again, how long do you think you'll be with me?"

Bemused and slightly entertained, Rose gives her head a little shake before responding with a hint of humour mixed in. "Forever. Why do you ask?"

"Ohhhh," he stalls and puckers out his lips-enjoying the way his lips curved as he said it. "No reason."

He lied, always does, and looked down at her, grinning madly, as he led them toward a nearby shop that was just starting to close up for the night but they go in regardless and his Rose, his pink and yellow human, asks for another basket of chips. All the while, he's looking at her with the most endearment he could muster without her noticing, feeling glorious beneath her promise of forever. Always forever.

"Rose Tyler," he says after he swiped the last chip from her hands this time, a little later into the evening, and pops it into his mouth. He loved the sound of her name, perhaps that why he said so many times. Did she ever tire of hearing him say her name? He wondered.

"Yeah?" She asks, dusting her hands off as she looks at him.

"I quite like the idea of forever but only if I have someone to share it with. What do you say?" He looks at her now and they hold that stare for an intense length of time, neither of them faltering.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Doctor?" Rose asks after a while of silence, swatting his arm lightly and laughs, tongue between her teeth which causes his hearts to stumble a bit before quickening their pace.

"Oh, I don't know, until the end of time, I suppose..." the Doctor shrugs and has the urge to kiss her right then and there but doesn't; he didn't like how attached he had gotten in such short time.

"All right then," Rose nods curtly and takes hold of his hand again before returning her gaze to the stars. She doesn't ask simply because she doesn't to, she's much happier with this moment...and she hopes that he is too.


End file.
